Normally Weekend
by Sunnivah87
Summary: This story is primarily about Nathalie and Stephen. Both must travel to Mexico, but suddenly Nathalie gets sick... This is my first fanfiction, english isn't my native language, but I hope it's ok und you'll like it


_**Normally weekend?**_

„This Friday will become a very quiet Friday", thought Nathalie as she came to the NIH in the morning . Frank had himself kept free till Monday and Eva was broken open to a PR event. Miles, Stephen and Nathalie still had to finish reports of the last week, because the deadline was this afternoon! When Nathalie came into the office nobody was there, she went to her desk switched on her computer and came along on the way to the kitchen to cook coffee. A look at the clock betrayed to her, that it was 4 am.

The front door fell in the castle and she whirled around. At the end of the way she saw Stephen, who was also confused to saw her.

„Good morning what do you do already here then?", asked Stephen, „Normal people still sleep in this time."

„Normal people like you?", replied Nathalie with a grin, „Coffee is equally ready!"

He smiled, nodded and went to his office.

None 10 minutes later she heard the front door a second time falling in the castle and Miles came in.

„Good morning Miles, you are already here?", Nathalie welcomed him.

Miles came up smiling to her: „Yes, today everybody probably want to begin fast the week-end ,or?"

„There you could be right, coffee is ready, right now I will come along to finish my reports."

Both wanted to get on the way, just when Stephen positioned himself to them in the way:

„ You can forget your reports probably for the moment, I have got just 2 phone calls. One came from the hospital obvious here, they have there 3 patients with smallpox infection. I would want transmit that case to you Miles, go there and take care of the patients, please. Because we have already treated such a case 2 weeks ago, you know a lot about it and know how you have to go forward! I assume that these patients are still some family members who were appeared to himselfs in the area, where it 2 weeks ago have detained. If you are there, informs me immediately whether I'm right with my supposition!"

Miles nodded, took his things and got on the way away.

„And the 2nd phone call, Stephen?", asked Nathalie.

„ The 2nd phone call came from La Paz in Mexico. We both will come along on the way there because it came there in a hospital to several admissions with which fevers, cough and ulcers could be ascertained. So pack up your things and then we fly off!"

„Bye bye quiet Friday!", thought Nathalie …...

Some hours later Nathalie and Stephen were in La Paz in the hospital. The hospital was not very much moulder furnished and quite a lot of technology could already have been on a newer state. In the receipt they welcomed a young woman called Kelly whom seemed to be apparently co-ordinator of this hospital. Stephen and Nathalie followed her in a separate area of the hospital. Stephens mobile phone rang: „Connor?"

„Hello here is Miles, I just wanted to say that you lay with your supposition properly and I have everything under control ."

„Ok, inform me if any complications appear!"

Nathalie, Stephen and the co-ordinator had reached a sort halle in which 12 patients lay in their beds.

„Here lie 12 patients,", noted Stephen, "I thought there would be 10?"

„This was the state from approx. 3 hours ago, last both were delivered, briefly after I have called you. Everybody complains about fever, dizzy spells, difficulty in breathing, feeling of sickness and has a suppurating-blooded sniff. We have accommodated first of all everybody together in a room, because all show the same symptoms. Our doctors have some suppositions, but do not come on a denominator what the diagnosis position means. I hope you can help us!", replied Kelly.

„ We will take care of it,", believed Stephen,

Kelly nodded and made on the sales sweeps in the direction of receipt.

„Now we both will take the patients under the magnifying glass and make blood tests which you will examine in the local lab, go."

Nathalie entered the room and began immediately with the investigations. Among the patients was a 74 year-old man who was especially friendly to her, he told her about his farm and his woman who had crossed also the 70 and now had to lead the farm alone.

A few hours later Stephen came to Nathalie to the lab:

„What do you have for me Nathalie? Some results?"

„No, up to now nothing new, I need even more blood tests and will check through once more everybody thoroughly!", believed Nathalie.

„ Ok, I will go through once more the sick person's acts and will further look for common characteristics, I haven't been able to find a common till now… ", said Stephen and disappeared.

Nathalie started again her way to the patients. When she came to the 74-year-old man, she swore herself to find out what was the disease of these people. She liked this man, he was like her grandfather some years ago, but he fell ill with cancer and after 2 years of the suffering he died, she had been close to him very much! The hectic peep of a heart monitor, tore her from her thoughts. She and Stephen who came in just in that moment, ran to an about 30-year-old woman with whom strong heart rhythm disturbances on the monitor. Both initiated revival measures and shocked the woman several times.

„ She is still too young to die!" said Nathalie.

They had no chance, after 30 minutes of the revival temptations Stephen had to explain the death. Nathalie collapsed on a chair and looked at Stephen: „Nevertheless, this cannot be!", said Nathalie, „I will find out what these people have!"

„Make an autopsy, then maybe we know more, I'll come later to you!"

After some time Nathalie had concluded the autopsy and had a suspicion what it could be, but first she had to go in the lab to confirm it. She bent around the corner and noticed that to her became a little bit dizzy. She clung on the wall to not lose the balance, briefly paused, shook the head and continued her way.

„I must hurry up, before even other patients die!", she thought. In the lab she immediately came along near an available computer and looked for a confirmation! Stephen stepped in the lab and strode up to Nathalie. Nathalie saw him got up and just wanted to meet him halfway to report him about the news, when a renewed dizzy spell packed her and let her fluctuate. Stephen was very quick at her to catch Nathalie.

„Hey, hey whats wrong with you?", asked Stephen anxiously.

„Nothing else, it's alright …"

„However, this does not look to me alright,", he said, „sit down please and let me exumine you!"

„I'm really fine Stephen, let me continue!"

Stephen shook his head, packed her, with soft power, in the upper arms and made her sit down on the chair. He felt her pulse and laid a hand on her forehead. She felt very hot.

„Come, we go to the opposite surgery, I need a few things! No contradiction!", he said with strict look at Nathalie as she just wanted to open her mouth to say once more that she was fine. With get up, she noticed that her felt again a little bit dizzy. Stephen put his arms around her waist and they went side by side to the other room. There at the bed Stephen gave to understand that she should sit down. Stephen turned round and got a thermometer from the drawer and got a Stethoskop. When he turned to her, she stood with crossed arms before him.

„This is not necessary Stephen!" Nathalie rumbled. Stephen sighed, went to her and led her to the bed. He put the clinical thermometer in her ear and waited. After a short moment it cheeped and Stephen knew also without to see that she had fever. 101.9 , this was definitive too high and he turned it in such a way that Nathalie could see it. She twisted the eyes and breathed hardly. Stephen heard that and raised the eyebrows.

"Let me listen to your lungs!"

„No,we are ready!", said Nathalie and just wanted to get up, but Stephen held her down.

„Nathalie, you are ill, you belong in the bed, you have possibly been infected with our patients!", said Stephen, „So,lie down and rest! I will do other investigations!" „However, I have found out something new Stephen, everything points to Diphterie. I could ascertain a heart enlargement with the autopsy, she has died of bad circulation with sudden heart failure,", she faltered, this breathe now fell to her clearly heavy, „the symptoms would also fit!"

„Very good work Nathalie! Now you must take care of yourself, please. I will begin with the therapy. The patients get antitoxin and penicillin. I will make immediately one more blood test with you, if you have the same thing, we can begin with this therapy at you too! So remain, lie in the bed and try to sleep a little bit."

He put on her one oxygen mask which it kept only under protest on. 2 minutes later a sister came to take her blood. Shortly after she fell in a worried sleep.

A little later she awoke again. She didn't want to be longer in the bed and wanted to steal out of the room, she was half out as Stephen came and stopped her.

„Stop! What are you doing? Lie down again in the bed, immediately! I have the results of your blood test, you have the same one. You know what that means. Bed rest. Now I give you antitoxin and antibiotics."

He pushed her again back in the room, gave her 2 injections and then sat down on a chair which stood in the corner.

„What should this become?", asked Nathalie.

„From now you stand under observation! Because you like to ignore medical orders, I will stay with you and make sure that you'll stay in your bed. Now, the other patients are stable, I have handed over them to the doctors working here.", smiled Stephen.

Nathalie had given up contradicting and lay down again. Stephen came to her and put on to her the oxygen mask again. With a look at his watch he checked once more her pulse before he sat down on the chair which he placed now directly near her bed. Sometime Nathalie fell asleep and a few hours later also Stephen.

After some days of strict bed rest for Nathalie, Stephen and the still weak Nathalie, could come along again on the way home. At the home airport they enter in a taxi. Stephen still called up Miles as the taxi before Nathalies house held. Nathalie got out and Stephen followed her. Confused she turned round. He snapped shut his mobile phone and meant:

"I want to make sure that you rest even further. I do not want to see you next week in the NIH. You still belong in the bed. I certainly want to know you also go there ." „You do not mean this probably seriously, or? I am fit again, I can judge this, I am a doctor too if you should have forgotten!", she replied.

„I have not forgotten this, but you are still weakened and you have also ignored it some days ago."

They came to the flat and Nathalie considered Stephen. He pointed in the direction of bedroom and meant to her to lay down.

"Sleep, I'm in the living room and I'll stay till you are health"

With reluctance she lay down and turned away from Stephen. Stephen leant in the door frame and observed Nathalie for a while. Few minutes later she fell asleep. With some relief, he smiled and sat down on the couch and relax.....


End file.
